


Muchos fans

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Group Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: First Aid knew that this was bad, everything indicates, from these mechs around him to the malicious expression of Getaway.AU: Where Getaway did not send everyone to sleep and stayed with the cutest mech for punishment.





	1. Atado

First Aid knew that this was bad, everything indicates, from these mechs around him to the malicious expression of Getaway.

  
AU: Where Getaway did not send everyone to sleep and stayed with the cutest mech for punishment.

* * *

  
"I demand that you release me!"

First Aid's white and red body was writhing on the table in the old Swerve bar, which was now used to keep it still, like a hospital litter for rebel patients. Besides, I was not alone. Many colorful mechs of different sizes were surrounding him, all with funny expressions, First Aid did not recognize the Autobot in them, they looked like Decepticons disguised by such actions, but if someone had told him, he would never have believed it, but unfortunately he himself was the one who discovered.

Although ... thinking about it, maybe it was a bad idea to bring everything to light. Maybe if I hadn't warned about the riot, I wouldn't be in this situation

_No, First Aid, you are strong, you must not surrender to them!_

"Scared, Doctor?" Getaway's soft and disgusting voice caressed him, and he knew how to bother him with his old title.

"Getaway, this is treason and you know it. You must stop!" He screamed, but then a bot was approached by the corner of his optician approaching with a syringe. Oh, _Primus,_ no.

Getaway laughed at his useless words "Sorry First Aid, but you shouldn't have discovered our little crime" The other bot passed the syringe "And if you want to stay alive, you will do everything we tell you"

"No, take that away from me—" He was cut off when he was held abruptly so that Getaway could continue and inject the syringe into one of his Energon lines.

"Take this as a last generous gesture on my part, but if you behave, you can receive more and reduce your ... discomforts"

First Aid connected and disconnected his optics several times, his body began to warm up and uncomfortable tingling began to form on his panels, and he knew the terrible truth of that injection, an aphrodisiac drug. His body trembled with fear and all he could say was:

"Why...?" His other companions had been taken and recharged in an infinite loop, but nevertheless, he was the only one who was not taken along with them.

The mech around him laughed and Getaway replied:

"I guess you had a lot of secret admirers, and you turned them on when you first lowered your face plate." He said funny. "And my duty as captain of this crew is to please my subordinates." With that, Getaway approached his audience and whispered "Lower your panels, and let the show begin"

The worst was not that he obeyed immediately so that his privacy was exposed, the worst is that everyone was already starting to take turns. First Aid was in total panic, he didn't know what to do, but he would try to stay strong. His little courage together, he staggered when he felt huge fingers pushing in his wet entrance, his vents acted faster.

"Wow, it's very tight," said the unknown mech. "It seems that not even ... Wow!"

"What, what is it?" Someone said, First Aid could not identify him, he was busy watching the ceiling and trying to calm down.

"I ran into a seal" said the mech and then heard a laugh "Still intact"

"Wow, it seems that the rumors were true. Our calmer doctor is still pure. With his two seals?" Someone different asked.

There was a murmur and First Aid trembled more when those invasive fingers began exploring "Yes, two seals"

Whistle "Not even self-service, great"

Getaway laughed at the illuminated faces of the mechs, and gave another whisper to his captive "Good luck, doctor."

First Aid broke out in horror "NO, PLEASE NOT, I DON'T—" His vocalizer burst into a scream when great pain went through him, they had broken his first seal.

Getaway laughed "Don't worry, doctor, I'll be back in a little while, even while, they'll take good care of you" he started walking away while listening to murmurs and loud sounds, before leaving, he could see that a mech already accommodated his beak in the small entrance of the doctor.

The last thing he heard as he walked away were First Aid's pleas and his agonizing scream.


	2. Bienvenido

Getaway returned after many hours, and upon entering the bar, the smell and dampness hit him. The first thing he observed was that all the mechs were piled up around a certain small mech, which was released and was now unconscious amid a lot of happy mechs in recharge. He also observed how the doctor's valve was very mistreated, fluids were still dripping and his abdominal plaque was still swollen, not only that, his body was covered with fluids from head to toe, he had scratches and his visor and facial plate were missing, exposing everything His beautiful face looked angelic from this view. He also looked at the bodies of the seven mech that had fun, all of them were scratched and a pair of dents, especially on the shoulders, but still, they kept smiles on their faces.

The place was not better, everything was almost destroyed. The table where the doctor had been chained was destroyed along with other more like some chairs, besides everything was stained with the fluids of who knows that, although, curiously he could observe Energon mixed with all those fluids, it seems that the doctor did not enjoy Much your first encounters.

Careful not to step on any fluid, he approached the pile of mechs that were on the ground, with arms possessively around his prize.

"Hey, doctor" he called loud enough to wake him up.

The doctor's blue optics glowed and with his faint glow, he looked at the ship's captain.

First Aid was left with a tired expression watching the one who caused this, and then his lips trembled until tears came out of his optics, beginning to cry silently, giving small whining.

"Welcome to the Lost light, I hope you enjoy your stay" Getaway showed a friendly expression.

First Aid cried harder, shedding more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouhh, friends, for those who like my fic, I have a news. First, I do not speak English very well, so the translator helps me a lot, and as you may have noticed, it does not help very well that we say, so I am looking for someone to help me improve my fic and correct spelling errors and "grammatical", just that, I think that a person who speaks and writes perfectly in this language would help me a lot to upload more often this type of fics and much more
> 
> So, please, if you can help me, you can contact me at my email: marikothecat@gmail.com.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
